All For Your Love
by thisiswhatever
Summary: Orihime loved Ichigo forever but it to afraid to say so. One day when she risks her life for him will Ichigo battle at wits end to save her? Does Orihime think she is worth saving?IchigoxOrihime. I love these two together. R&R PLEASE THANKS
1. Chapter 1

Story Name: Worth Saving Me?

Author: Me  thisiswhatever

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Action

Pairing: Ichigo and Orihime

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach…expect I wish I did.

Summary: Ichigo like Orihime but wont tell her when a new student arrives at his High school he shows Ichigo just how important Orihime is. Orihime starts to hang out with him more and Ichigo gets even more distant. When they finally find the truth out of what the new student is and what his plans for Orihime? Will Ichigo be able to save her in time or will his stubbornness get in the way? This is an Ichigo/Orihime flick.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters. This is just a made up story for entertainment purposes only and do not copyright please. I make these stories up on the top of my head.

Key: normal quotes are normal

**Bold quotes thoughts**

_Italic another person in a two way conversation._


	2. Chapter 2

Story: Orihime's eyes shoot open as the ground beneath her begins to

shake. Her first response was, "Hollow" and jumped out of bed and out

the door. She finally arrives at the spot where the hollow was causing

destruction. As she neared closer the size of the hollow was unbelievably

large and staring up at the enemy Orihime focused her vision and saw the

fearless Shinigami battling the hollow. "Kurosaki kun," Orihime whispers.

Chad turns to look over at Orihime whose is trying very hard to hide her

blush of her hero battling this huge creature. "You have very cute bunnies

on your pajamas Orihime," Chad says as he continues to eye her

pajamas. Orihime turns her head away and blushes. Suddenly Ishida

grabs Orihime and jumps out of the falling debris way. "Thank you Uryu

kun," Orihime whispers. All Ishida does is fix his glasses and turns to look at

Chad. They both nod their heads and are off to help Ichigo with the

hollow. After finally defeating the hollow they arrive where Orihime was.

Ichigo didn't realize that Orihime was there. "Oi Inoue what are you doing

here?" Orihime felt a rush of guilt knowing she was no help at all. "Sorry

Kurosaki kun I…uh…" Ichigo placed his sword over his shoulders and

looked at Orihime confused. "**You are really strange Inoue!"** Ichigo

thought to himself. "Well I will walk you home" Orihime looked at Ichigo

and nodded her head in agreement. The walk home was quiet Orihime

wanted to break the silence but Ichigo beat her to it. "Inoue what were

you doing back there? You could have gotten hurt. And I would not be

okay if you got hurt." Orihime tried to hide the blush of guilt and relief. She

usually had answers for everything but not the words were struggling to

come out. Her feet felt wobbly and her arms felt heavy and her body felt

as it was about to give out any second, with that she could only force out

a "Sorry Kurosaki kun." They turned the corner and Orihime could her

apartment. Oh how she wished the walk would be longer. Before she

knew it she was at her front door. The look that Orihime had on her face

made Ichigo's heart heavy and you could tell that she seemed as if she

was no help. Ichigo continued to look at her as she entered the front

door. "Thank you Kurosaki kun goodnight." Before Ichigo could say

anything Orihime closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Orihime walked over to her bed lost in thought. She sat down and pulled

her knees to her face, a tear ran down her cheeks. (Tap tap tap) Orihime

looks over at her window and sees the orange haired boy crouching in

front of her window. She quickly wipes her tears and walks over to the

window and opens it. "Kurosaki kun what is the matter?" Orihime tried not

to show any emotion. "Um Inoue I wanted to say….thank you for coming I

was very happy to see you and I wanted to say goodnight" Ichigo

rubbed the back of his head waiting for a response. "Kurosaki kun…I…

goodnight." With that Ichigo was off into the night. Orihime closed her

window and walked to her bed smiling. The next morning at school

Orihime still had the look of concern on her face. She walks over to Ichigo,

Ishida, and Chad. "Good morning" Orihime calls out as the rest of them

seem unresponsive. Orihime knows being a Shinigami can take a toll on

Ichigo but also on Ishida and Chad. Tatsuki walks over to Orihime and the

two walk off together and talk. Finally the day ended and the school bell

rang. On the way home Ichigo's skeleton head beeped. Duty called as

Ichigo, Ishida, Chad and Orihime were off. They arrived to the scene and

it was a disaster. One very big hollow with a bunch of midget hollows

around him. Ichigo was already facing the big hollow while Ishida and

Chad took care of the little ones. Orihime stood there watching when

suddenly a midget hollow turns and runs toward Orihime. Orihime quickly

responds by putting her shield up. She is pushed back while the hollow

continues to slash at her shield. Orihime doesn't have time to react she is

pushed up against the wall. She wants to scream, but her breath his stuck.

She can slowly see the crack forming in her shield. It is about to crack any

second. Her back is pressed up against the wall any further and she might

be crushed. Finally her shield breaks and the hollow jumps back ready to

charge Orihime. He runs towards her and jumps. Orihime closes her eyes

and puts her hand in front of her ready for the hollow. She feels a cold chill

on her face. She slowly opens her eyes to see the hollow disappear into

sand. Ichigo tilts his head to look at Orihime. Slowly Orihime feels

something warm dripping down her face when she looks at her forearm

there were droplets of red blood leaving a small pool in different areas.

She looks up to see Ichigo staring at her wound. She sees that Ichigo has

left his battle in order to save her. She sees the huge hollow regain his

balance and extends his arm out ready to smack Ichigo. "Kurosaki kun"

Orihime yells jumping up and trying to grab Ichigo.


	4. Chapter 4

**SMACK!!** It was too late; Ichigo was sent flying as the hollow grabbed him

mid air and slammed his body on the ground. Five or six attempts of that

he finally sent Ichigo flying in the air again as he landed on the cement

floor 50 feet away from Orihime. Orihime goes running toward Ichigo and

places her hand on her hairpins releasing her weapon as the little helper

strikes at the hollows hands and arms. Orihime places here hand on

Ichigo's cheeks, blood dripping from various parts of his head and face.

"**This is my fault; if only I was stronger you wouldn't have to protect me. I **

**am just getting in the way"** Orihime thought to herself. Before Orihime culd

react the hollow swiped her away and she was separated from Ichigo .

Ichigo opened his eyes to see Orihime's body lying on her back. He didn't

know why but he couldn't stand seeing her hurt, he knew she meant a lot

to her. She was his really close friend…no she was more than just a friend

she was much more. But Ichigo didn't know how to tell her let alone

express it. Ichigo slowly rose, anger building up in him, "Inoue…how dare

you touch her" he screams and in a flash he is gone. The hollow looks

down as the blood spills out from his newly cut wound. Ichigo lands on his

feet as the gives out a cry in defeat and melts away into nothing. He runs

over to Orihime and picks her up. She is a little cut up, but nothing serious.

He carriers her all the way to her house making sure not to make any

movements to make her feel pain. He places her down on her bed he

pushes and tucks her loose hair behind her ear. He takes the moment to

see just how beautiful she is. She looks so peaceful. Ichigo wets a cloth

and grabs a bandage, as he wipes the blood from her cut. Orihime opens

her eyes a little but they seem too heavy and her vision is blurred. All she

can see is the top of some spiky orange hair. She feels a cool sensation on

her cheek before she closes her eyes. Ichigo was done putting the

bandage on, he was getting up to leave when a striking pain came to

him. He grabbed held of the sink as the pain continued to come. He

coughed as blood came dripping from his mouth. A few droplets fell into

sink. Ichigo grabbed a napkin as the blood came and enveloped the

napkin. He had to get home he grabbed held of his ribs as he started out

the door. He held the wall for supports as he exited not knowing that the

napkin filled with his blood as slipped out and fell on the floor. He quietly

slipped out the front door of Orihime's apartment. As soon as he got

home his ribs seemed to not bother him as much that is until his dad had

to give him a kick in his back which sent Ichigo flying. Ichigo struggled

back up. He returned the favor by kicking his dad right back. Before

heading into his room he grabbed a few bandages to patch himself up.

After being all bandaged he needed to lie down. The scene of Orihime

kept replaying in his mind and he didn't know why. Her getting her and

when she was sleeping Ichigo didn't know why he was thinking about her

more lately. And the more he thought about it the angrier he got.

"Inoue…I should have protected you better. I will get stronger" Ichigo

rolled to his side and fell asleep. Orihime awoke to a quiet room. She

walked over to the window and looks out to see how peaceful the town

is. She was surprised how quickly the town reacts to the damage done to

it. The town people all though that the attacks were earthquakes. The

wind blew causing Orihime to close her eyes as her hair tickles across her

face. She lifts her hand to her face to tuck her hair behind her ear when

she touches her bandage. The image of Ichigo pops in her mind as then

she remembers his fight against the hollow. Orihime feels a cold chill go

behind her spine. She looks behind her as if someone was behind her. She

eyes the room making sure nothing is there when something catches her

eye. She walks over to it and picks it up the napkin with dried blood on it.

She doesn't know how but she knew it was Ichigo's. "This is entirely my

fault if only I was stronger then you wouldn't have to get hurt" she

clenched the napkin. She made her way back to the window and slumps

down on the window pane and begins to cry. She slowly lifts her face

toward the sky light sky tears drowning her face "Kurosaki kun" she

whispers.


	5. Chapter 5

Orihime looks behind her as if someone was standing there. She eyes the room making sure nothing is there. When something caught her eye; she walks over to it and picks it up. It was a napkin with dried up blood. She didn't know how but she knew it was Ichigo's. "This is my fault if only I was stronger then you wouldn't have to get hurt." She clenched the napkin as hot tears ran down her face, "Oh Kurosaki kun."

Ichigo's eyes shoots open as he sits up and looks out his window. He opens it as the wind blows a chilling but refreshing breeze at him. Suddenly the breeze faded and the striking pain throbbed as he clenched his chest hoping the pain will subside. He turns to his side squeezing his eyes shut. "You're going to let a little injury like that bring you down?" the voice responds. Ichigo turns around and his eyes widen as he saw the figure enter his room.

"Rukia…what he hell are you doing here?" The next second Rukia punches Ichigo on the head. The closet door opens and Kon looks up. His jaw drops as he rubs his eyes. "Nee…nee san, oh nee san I have longed for you" Kon says jumping inches from Rukia. But Rukia kicks Kon to the floor and wipes the floor with his face. "Soul Society thinks something big and bad is coming so they sent me to check it out." Rukia walks over to Ichigo who was trying to hide his pain. "How did you get this hurt?" Ichigo looked away from Rukia, "I got a little distracted that's all."

The next day at school Orihime arrives in class and walks over to her seat. She looks up to see her classmates but no Ichigo. Orihime is distracted by Tatsuki. "Hey Orihime what happened to your face?" Orihime looked up she realized she hadn't made up an excuse. "AHH Orihime what happened to your beautiful face. I mean don't worry you are still beautiful" Chizzura wails.

Suddenly the classroom doors slides open and in comes Ichigo and Rukia. Everyone stops and stares at them for a second then continues what they were doing. Orihime looks shocked as Rukia and him are laughing as they take a seat next to each other. Rukia turns around and waves at Orihime. Orihime looks at her in shock and waves back. The school day seemed long and dreadful.

Orihime wanted nothing more than for the day to end and she wanted to go home and relax. Orihime was looking out the window when the school bell rang. Everyone gathered their things and was ready to go. Orihime knew something was coming she could feel it, she wore a look of concern when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to face her best friend smiling. "Let go Orihime everyone left school is out." Orihime grabs her book bag and both friends are off.

Tatsuki and Orihime are walking home when the ground begins to tremble. She looks off into the distant to see a hollow. Orihime looks at Tatsuki; she wanted nothing more than to run off and help defeat it when she heard a voice in her head, "Don't go Orihime you will get hurt. Do you want Ichigo to get hurt because of you? He has Rukia there so you can go home." Tears formed in her eyes as she knew the voice inside her was right.

Ichigo didn't need her to get in the way she would only get him more hurt and besides he has Rukia who was much stronger than she was. They continued to walk home when the trembling stopped. Orihime thanked Tatsuki and entered her house. As soon as she knew the coast was clear and she was all alone she started to cry.

She walked over to Sora's picture, tears running down her face. "I am so sorry onee chan I just get in everyone's way," she wipes her tears, "I hate being alone. What am I to do now?" She gets up and walks into the kitchen she hasn't eaten anything all day but she hasn't had much of an appetite either. She closes the cupboard door and walks into the shower. She takes a relaxing warm bath to get her mind off today. She closes her eyes as the warm water soothes her muscles.

Suddenly a flash of Ichigo and Rukia runs into her thoughts a scene of them battling menos and hollows. She opens her eyes knowing she is now done with the shower. It was getting dark outside and the town was quiet and Orihime still had nothing to do. Orihime remembered how behind she was on her Sailormoon manga. So she decided to read that. Halfway into the book she heard a knock on her door.

She looked at the clock it read 10:28pm. She opened the door to see Rukia there and not too far behind her was Ichigo. He was facing towards the sky as if looking for something. He turned around to face Orihime when he heard her voice, "Kuicki san, Kurosaki kun what is the matter? Rukia looked at Orihime and asked, "Inoue were didn't see you at the battle today was something wrong?"

Orihime looked at Ichigo who was waiting for a response. "I…um…well you see Tatsuki chan and I were walking home and I was very far from the fight I just thought I let you guys deal with it without me" she smiled hoping her on the spot excuse worked. "Oh okay Inoue just wanted to make sure. Lets go Rukia." With that Ichigo and Rukia was off in the dark night.

Rukia smiled as she quickly caught up to Ichigo not really satisfied with Orihime response. Orihime closed the door and turned to face her brother's shrine. "Please forgive me onee san I hate lying to myself and the other. But I can let them know the truth." She wiped a single tear remembering the mental note she made to herself (no more crying Inoue Orihime. You are not a baby.)


	6. Chapter 6

The next day at school was just like any other day except when class started there was no sign of Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida and Chad. "They must be out fighting a hollow or something. I hope they are alright." All through out the school day she anticipated Ichigo to show up but he never did.

After school Orihime and her best friend did the same routine and when she got home is was also the same thing. Gosh it was a beautiful Friday evening her plans were to curl up to her manga and enjoy the rest of the night reading. She just got done washing her dirty dishes when she heard a familiar voice.

"Inoue…Inoue are you here?" She walks into her living room to see Ichigo standing just a few feet from her window. "Kurosaki kun…" that was all she was able to say when she was interrupted, "Rukia is hurt I need you to heal her…please." Without hesitation Ichigo swooped Orihime in his arms and jumped out into the cold of night. They arrived onto a building not to far from her house. She didn't waste anytime and begun to heal her. Orihime glanced up at Ichigo who was looking at Rukia with concern and hurt in his eyes.

Orihime couldn't figure out which hurt the most, Ichigo's pride for not protecting Rukia? Rukia's body which seemed to be slashed and cut ever? Or her own breaking heart which felt so unwanted? After healing Rukia who was still kind of shaky tried to get up and move on her own. She thanked Orihime for healing and told Ichigo to take her home.

Orihime protested, "No Kurosaki kun it is alright you should take Rukia home she needs rest. My house it but 3 blocks away I can do it." Ichigo jumped in, "No Inoue I don't want you walking home alone at night. You don't know what kind of perv is out there and you don't know what he might do when he sees a beautiful girl out at night." Orihime felt her face burn as she tried to hide it.

Ichigo continued talking, "I will carry Rukia and walk you home." "That is quite alright Ichigo, but Rukia needs her rest. You take her home and I will take Orihime home" Ishida says adjusting his glasses. Ichigo nods as he picks up Rukia the way a husband would do his bride and fades off into the night. Ishida then indicated to Orihime to start their journey to her house.

Their walk home is different from her and Ichigo's walks these two always talked. "Orihime I see that you haven't been showing up for the battles lately why?" There was silence and Ishida continued, "Orihime you are not in the way. You are part of our team. You are very important; you make our little team complete. And it was Ichigo that noticed he has continued to bring it up. Your healing powers help us to continue to fight."

Orihime looks up at Ishida with shock in her eyes (Kurosaki kun noticed I wasn't there?) "Thank you Uryu kun" was all Orihime managed to say and put on a big smile. Ishida knew he had to make Orihime feel wanted, "Rukia mentioned of a something big coming it is different from anything else we ever faced having you there would help us all out." Orihime smiled, "Yes I will be there. Thank you." That night Orihime slept a whole lot better than she usual did.

The next few days were nothing special just the regular battles. Sometime Orihime went to battles and others she didn't. Orihime walks into class she knew today she would be alone since Tatsuki was out sick. Everyone entered the classroom even Ichigo and Rukia. "They always seem to be happy with each other it is like they are made for each other" she thought to herself as she took a seat.

"Good morning students I would like to introduce our new student Fukiyami Tenchi. "Tenchi you may have a seat next to Inoue Orihime. Inoue…Inoue" the teacher calls as Orihime snaps back to reality. Tenchi walks over to her and takes a seat, "Hello there Orihime" Tenchi smiles. Orihime looks up at him, "Oh hello…ummmm" she felt stupid knowing she didn't catch his name. "You can call me Tenchi" she smiles, "Okay Tenchi kun." The rest of the class period went by nicely as Orihime enjoyed talking to Tenchi. He was so open with her out of this world mind and crazy ideas.

The gang gathered around their usual hangout on top the roof. "Where's Orihime?" Chad asked. Everyone strutted their shoulders, "She is probably doing something or gone to see Tatsuki" Rukia stated. Everyone sat down expect Ichigo, "I will not eat until I know where Inoue is" he thought to himself. "I am just gonna go check it out just to make sure" and ran down the stairs to the hallway.

Ichigo ran up and down the halls and check every classroom every bench area on school grounds. He was walking out to the field area, "Inoue where are you?" In the distance he could see her she was sitting down with Tenchi laughing and eating. He felt something inside him boil as he walks over to them trying to control his anger. "Oi Inoue everyone was waiting for you what are you doing?"

Orihime looks up at him, "Oh Kurosaki kun I was just having lunch with Tenchi kun. He is very nice I am sorry I didn't tell anyone he just asked me when I was on my way to you guys and Tenchi kun's cooking is superb." Ichigo turns to face Tenchi he doesn't know why but every time he looks at hi he wants to punch his face in. "Okay suit yourself" Ichigo waves over his shoulder as he turns to walk away.

Orihime sees the anger in Ichigo's expression she refuses the urge to run after him, "I'm sorry Kurosaki kun I wish you knew how much I love you." Orihime turns back to Tenchi who feels guilty, "I am sorry if I am taking you away from you friends you can go if you want too I know we just meet but I feel like I know you forever. I just feel happy when I am with Orihime chan."

Orihime is shocked by his response she blushes, "Oh Tenchi kun thank you I am glad we are friends Tatsuki chan will be out for awhile so with you I wont feel so lonely. I love my friends but ever since we all got back from our trip everything seems weird, but I am happy." The two get done eating and walk to class together. The gang is also walking when they notice the two walking, "Aw man Orihime and that new kid Tenchi are very cute together. I think they like each other don't you think?" Rukia squeals.

Ichigo tries to hold back his anger and shrugs his shoulders, "I don't like that guy, I have a bad feeling about him" "Oh don't be like that" Rukia says hitting Ichigo on the shoulder and walk into class. After school Orihime and Tenchi were walking off together, "Orihime chan is it okay if I walk you home?" Orihime smiles as she agrees to let her new friend walk her home. All during class Ichigo watches as Orihime and Tenchi are talking and laughing and now he clenches his fists as he sees the two of them walk off together.


	7. Chapter 7

Orihime reaches her door, "Thank you Tenchi kun" she smiles. "Orihime chan since me and you are partners in our research paper do you think we can work on it today?" Orihime was a bit spectacle but agreed anyway. Ichigo laid down on his bed drowning out the thought of Orihime and Tenchi. He shuts his eyes and feels sleep taking over.

Suddenly Rukia comes busting out of his closet and yells, "Ichigo get up Soul Society called the big thing is coming lets go" Ichigo jumps out of his bed and yells, "What the hell are you doing in my room and in my closet?" Rukia slips on her gloves and knocks Ichigo out of his body, "lets go" she yells and jumps out the window. They are strolling around looking for anything suspicious when they see the odd looking hollow.

Orihime and Tenchi are both sitting down doing their projects and talking when Orihime feels the hollow. "Oh no I feel a hollow, how am I supposed to leave with Tenchi kun here? She thinks to herself. "I am sure Kurosaki kun, Kuchiki san, Uryu kun, and Sado kun will take care of it." "Orihime chan is everything okay?" Tenchi says as Orihime snaps back, "of course Tenchi kun I'm sorry just spacing out."

Ichigo slashes at the hollow but it wont disappear it just gets getting back up fully healed. "Rukia, what the hell this thing wont die" Ichigo yells out. "This is a different kind of demon, watch out Ichigo" Rukia yells as she avoided being hit by it. Orihime notices that Tenchi is staring out the window as if something was coming.

"That is a nice bracelet Tenchi kun" Orihime says trying to get his mind off the window. Tenchi snaps back to reality and looks down at his bracelet, "Oh this thing it was given to me as a gift" he smiles. "My older sister gave it to me before her death" his smile slowly disappearing. "Oh I am so sorry you see these hairpins my brother gave them to me before he died" tears were swelling in her eyes. "Is that your brother?" Tenchi points to Sora's picture, "Yes, that is my older brother Sora. 

"Hmm I can see Orihime chan and her big luscious mountains. I'm just gonna run into her arms and caress them. I need some comfort since nee san tied me to the toilet" Kon says slowly walking from behind the television. He suddenly realizes Tenchi is there and jumps back behind the TV. Tenchi turns his head because he thought he saw something move but realized that there was nothing.

He quickly turned his attention back to Orihime who was talking about her brother. "Shit that was close. What if that boy saw me? Any way who the hell is he?" Kon thinks to himself as he sticks his head out to take a look. He eyes the tall, well built, brown haired, brown eyed, perfect tanned man sitting across from Orihime.

Back at Ichigo who was desperately trying to keep his ground as the hollow continued to give him a good beating. Slash after slash with such vigorous strokes how much could Ichigo take? There was no way Ichigo was giving up he knew there has to be a way to beat this thing.

"Excuse me Tenchi kun I didn't mean to start crying let me go clean myself up" Orihime states as she gets up and walks past the TV where Kon was; Kon as no time to react so he falls like a lifeless animal. Tenchi sees Kon and picks him up, "Must have fell" he says and tosses him across the room. Kon smack against the wall and hits the floor. "You bastard could you throw any harder. At least I am not face down" he yelled in his mind.

"My pet return home" Tenchi says looking out the window. Ichigo charges forward but the creature pushes away. He perks his head up as he hears his master's calls and then quickly jolts off. "Where the hell do you think your going I'm not done with you" Ichigo yells as he quickly runs after it. After a short game of cat and mouse the creature manages to lose Ichigo and return to his master.

Tenchi slowly backs away from the window as his pet enters through the open window. Kon is shocked but tries not to make any sudden movements. "Did you find the Shinigami? Well by the looks of it you were getting damaged. My magnificent creature get trashed by a worthless Shinigami?" Tenchi says as calmly as possible. "No, master there is something about that boy. He was different than any other Shinigami" the creature protested.

"Silence that is enough; the preparations are almost complete and plus I will be getting an extra prize along this mission. First I will get rid of that stupid Shinigami and then I will take Orihime with me and she will by my wife" Tenchi explained. The creature nodded and lifted his head in the air sniffing it. He turned to face Kon who only moved a little but nothing too noticeable.

It started to walk closer and closer till he was standing above Kon. He opened his mouth ready to attack and swallow the stuffed animal when Orihime's voice was heard. Quickly the demon retreated into Tenchi's bracelet. Orihime walks into the room and sees Tenchi standing by the window. Orihime senses the hollow is gone, "Kurosaki kun must have got it."

Kon is shocked he knows he must tell Ichigo right away. "Thank you Orihime chan for inviting me over to your house and starting the project with me but I must be getting home soon. Thank you" Orihime follows Tenchi to the door as she greets him out Kon takes this opportunity to slip out the window fearing for Orihime's life he hurries.

Orihime closes the door as she takes a minute to take in the dead lonely silence of her flat. She sighs as she gathers the empty tea cups and heads for the kitchen. Kon finds it very hard to walk with the streets crowded after hiding and sneaking around he arrives at the clinic. He makes it into the window and is inches from the stairs when he hears footsteps.

He reacts quickly by dropping into a lifeless doll Karin comes running as she steps on him. "Psh Yuzu and her stupid dolls" she says as she kicks Kon to the side. "Ow does that fool think I so sort of soccer ball?" Kon thinks to himself annoyed. Yuzu comes behind her and picks up Kon. She presses Kon to her face caressing him till he couldn't breathe.

"Aw my poor animal its okay I got you we will stay together all day" Yuzu quickly rushes to her and dresses Kon. Ichigo arrives home and tries to get some rest after a long day. "Inoue didn't come to the battle today. ERG she must be with that Tenchi guy" Ichigo thinks as he scrunches his eye brows and tightens his fists.

"What has got you all mad? Rukia asks as Ichigo opens his eyes to see Rukia inches from his face. "Agg too close too close" he pushes her off of him. "It's nothing just that hollow we faced." "Yeah sure that is it. I think your thinking about Inoue." Ichigo shrugs as he gets up out of bed. "We should go patrolling tonight to make sure that thing isn't back."


	8. Chapter 8

The ship slowly rocked back and forth and Piper could feel every single movement. She opened her eyes and turned positions. She looks at her clock and it reads 3:26am. "Aww man another night and I can't sleep." Lately Piper has been having this dream well it feels more like a nightmare. She is walking down the lonely condor and she hears a chilling voice she follows and feels a hand grab her. There is this figure that grabs her and pushes her off the cliff and after that she shoots awake.


	9. Chapter 9

HERE WE GO THE NEXT CHAPTER SORRY THAT IT IS A LITTLE SHORT BUT HERE WE GO.

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN BLEACH. OR THE CHARACTERS.

The sounds of the sword against his shield sent a ringing sound through Orihime's mind. She opens her eyes and sees a figure without fully looking she knows, "Kurosaki kun." She tries to get up but her body is heavy and she cant move. Tenchi turns to look at Orihime, "Ah my love has awoken no I can start the real battle and she can see you all perish."

Tenchi touches his bracelet as 3 hollows appear Rukia, Ishida and Chad get on it right away. Ichigo watches as his three companions dart off in different directions chasing their new enemy. He turns his attention to Orihime who is struggling to get up. "She may try as she might but she will not be able to move. And Kurosaki Ichigo I would not turn away from your opponent because they just might cut your head off."

Tenchi charges at Ichigo who dodges his moves. They battle fierce it seems Ichigo is winning Tenchi is able to dodge is cero attack and he holds onto to his newly cut wound barely even standing. "What the hell goes this girl mean to you anyway?" Ichigo gets up from the ground around him as he is now in is bankai state. He turns to see Orihime who has managed to get on her knees.

"Inoue she is very important to me yes she is one weird nut but tat is what makes her so unique from everyone else. Whenever I am feeling down her face, she smile, her laugh, her voice can make me happy. I know I have known her a long time but just recently I have gotten to know her but yet I feel like I have know her forever. I was also afraid to say it but I really do love her."

As Orihime heard what Ichigo was saying something was building up inside her, tears running down her face, "Kuro…Kurosaki kun I didn't mean for this to happen you always get hurt because of me. You should not be here fighting for me I am not worth saving!"

"Aw this shit is touching but as soon as I kill you Inoue Orihime will be mine" Tenchi yells as he strikes Ichigo. Ichigo's body feels heavy he cannot move as Tenchi slaps him around. He sends Ichigo flying in the air, he flashes behind him and elbows him in the stomach which slams him into the ground below. "This is the end for you Kurosaki Ichigo."

Orihime sees this great ball of energy forming in Tenchi's hands. She feels this great big burst of energy surging inside her. She rises to her feet and touches the barrier around her as it shatters and the pieces dissolve in the air. Tenchi finalizes the attack and shoots it at Ichigo. Orihime begins to run and Tenchi notices. "What the hell…Orihime you shouldn't be able to move, you will die" he watches as she races to Ichigo's side. Rukia, Ishida and Chad all sense it they are all about to race to Ichigo when the hollows they are fighting strike at them.

As the smoke clears Tenchi is shocked at what he sees. Orihime is standing there with her shield as the ball of energy is absorbed into her shield. He is also surprised to see she was still standing after an attack like that. "What are you?" Tenchi whispers. Ichigo opens his eyes to see Orihime standing in front of him. "How dare you hurt Kurosaki kun" she yells as he shield releases the energy balls straight at Tenchi.

A direct hit! Tenchi slams into the ground as his body goes numb. Orihime turns around and falls to her knees, "got to withstand the pain, fight it, fight it" she thinks to herself. "I will heal you now Kurosaki kun" she smiles as her fairies get to work. Ichigo lifts up his arm and brushes her cheek, "I heard you…and trust me you are worth saving" he smiles.

Tenchi turns his head toward the two couples, "Why Orihime? You were supposed to be mine. If I cant have you…then no one will." With his absolute last bit of energy he formed a small sword and shot it toward Orihime. "Kurosaki kun I am glad you are okay I was…" before she could finish her sentence the sword sliced her. She looked down to see the light absorb into her body. "Inoue" Ichigo yells.

OH I LOVE A GOOD CLIFFHANGER I HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR IT ONLY GETS BETTER AFTER THIS ICHIHIME FOREVER!! UNTIL NEXT TIME…LATER LOVELIES.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN BLEACH. OR THE CHARACTERS.

Orihime sees her lover's mouth move but cannot hear what he was saying. She looked down at her chest to see the blood spilling out. "It hit me, it hit my heart, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die here and I didn't do all the things I planned to do."

She felt her body begin to fall then land on something soft. She looks up to see Ichigo yelling at her but she couldn't hear him. "Kurosaki kun…I'm sorry," she felt her eyes go heavy and her body numb. She heard the ringing noises around her die out and a voice inside her whispering to her, "Tell him the truth about your feelings."

She gathered all her strength and opened her mouth. "Kurosaki kun…I…I really love you," Orihime wasn't sure if she said it out loud because Ichigo's expression didn't change. She felt a warm feeling on her face and opened her eyes to see a bright light in front of her. She looks around to see she was alone.

She reaches out to the light when a voice calls out to her. "Orihime it is okay you can come now." The voice sounded so welcoming suddenly the bright light flashes causing Orihime to close her eyes. She opens them to find a beautiful scene of a valley of endless green grass and a beautiful river with lots of different color flowers and animals flocking about.

"Where am I?" she wonders to herself. "Inoue Orihime please come have a seat," Orihime turns around to see a beautiful woman sitting down in front of a picnic setting. Orihime takes a seat in front of her and gazes at all the wonderful food.

She looks up to the woman wanting to ask a billion questions. "By the look of it you have a lot of questions you want answered but please eat first then we will talk You must be extremely tired from your journey." Orihime ate in silence often looking up at the beautiful woman whose smile made the sun shine on a cloudy day.

"Umm Miss am I dead?" Orihime asks. The woman nods, "Yes, you are but do give up someone important to you doesn't want you to die" she smiles. "I feel like I know you?" Orihime whispers. The woman smiles, "Yes you do know me…somewhat. I am Kurosaki Masaki or you might know me as Ichigo's mom." Orihime gasped almost dropping the food in her hands to fall.

"It's okay sweetie" Masaki reassures her placing her hand on her head, "she is so beautiful, nice and warm" Orihime thought to herself. "So I have died, I am glad I am not alone." Masaki shook her head in disagreement, "You wont be here for long, you aren't meant to stay here but he will bring you back home" she smiles. Orihime is confused, "Who?"

Masaki giggles, "Silly my son of course, Kurosaki Ichigo." Orihime's eyes widen in shock and her body begins to tremble, "Wha…what? Why?" Masaki lets out another stronger longer laugh, "Don't tell me you don't know…Ichigo loves you." That comment made the items in her hands drop and a hot red blush creep on her face.

"Orihime you have grown since the last time I saw you." Orihime was still hiding her face as she answered, "I don't remember seeing you before" she felt guilty of saying that. "You were so little it was the first time Ichigo and you met in this lifetime." Orihime looked at her utterly confused, "this lifetime?" "Since we have some time let me show you" Masaki grabs Orihime's hand and the valley scene around them starts to disappear.

I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN I HAVE SO MUCH TO DO. SO READ AND REVIEW PLEASE THANKS. TILL NEXT TIME.


End file.
